A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating station for an aircraft particularly adapted for operation of an aircraft refueling boom.
B. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The usual method of aerial transfer of fuel from a tanker aircraft to a receiver aircraft involves the use of a refueling boom which is pivotally mounted by a gimbal device to the lower rear end of the tanker. At the outer end of the boom there is provided an aerodynamic control apparatus (i.e. a ruddevator assembly) which is controlled by an operator position in the aircraft at a location proximate the inner pivot end of the boom. In effect, the operator manipulates the ruddevator through appropriate controls to "fly" the boom into position for proper rendezvous with the receiver aircraft, so that the boom outlet can be properly positioned in the inlet receptacle of the receiving aircraft. During refueling, there will be some relative movement between the two aircraft, so the operator continues to "fly" the boom during the refueling operation so that the boom follows the receiving aircraft without transmitting excessive lateral loads to the boom. The limits within which the boom is designed to be moved angularly during the refueling operation is called the "refueling envelope."
In the operating stations which are now commonly in use for refueling operations, the operator lies on his stomach facing rearwardly, with his chin supported on a "doughnut-like" cushion. From this position, the operator views the discharge end of the boom and operates a pair of hand controls to manuever the boom to its proper position. One of the advantages of this arrangement is that it enables the operator to be positioned so that the operator's head is near the skin at the lower portion of the fuselage so that the dimensions of the viewing window can be kept relatively small and yet afford the operator a relatively wide view of the refueling area. Another advantage is that it is possible to locate the operator's sight along a line reasonably close to the lengthwise axis of the boom so that the operator is more nearly "looking along" the length of the boom. Not only does this give the operator a better perspective in making the initial hook-up, but it better enables him to detect any "bowing" of the boom, which would indicate that undesired lateral forces are being exerted on the boom by the receiver aircraft.
However, correctly controlling a refueling boom is a precision operation requiring a great deal of skill. Unfortunately not only is this prone position somewhat awkward, but when the refueling operation extends over a period of time, this arrangement is more conducive to operator fatigue, which in turn tends to degrade the operator's ability to maneuver the boom which precision. Also, when a second person is positioned in the refueling boom operating station (e.g. in a situation where there is an observer or an instructor), the operation becomes particularly cumbrous. The second person must also assume a prone position to one side or the other of the operator. To get a view of both lateral extremes of the operating area of the boom, it's necessary for the second person to somehow move his head over the prone body of the operator.
Accordingly, there have been proposals in the prior art to modify the operating station so that the operator can be positioned more conveniently without interfering with the precision operation of the boom. It has been recognized that certain advantages would accrue in positioning the operator in a more natural seated position from which he could operate the controls more conveniently and with less fatigue. However, there are physical limitations as to the amount of structural changes which can be incorporated in the lower aft end of the fuselage to make room for an operator in a sitting position and provide the operator with a "window" of sufficiently large area for proper viewing of the refueling envelope, without causing substantial structural modifications which necessarily result in penalties with regard to weight, cost, etc. For example, some of these designs entail modifications to the rear pressure bulkhead of the fuselage.
One proposal has been to place the operator at a location further removed from the pivot location of the boom and provide him with auxiliary optical equipment (e.g. television cameras and/or periscope-like devices) to obtain a satisfactory view of the boom operating in the refueling envelope. However, this indirect viewing of the boom tends to cause the operator to loose the proper perspective and diminish the "sense of realism" which direct vision gives. Another proposal has been to position the operator in a "blister-like" structure which protrudes outwardly from the skin of the aircraft. However, this has adverse aspects in terms of cost, weight, and aerodynamic drag. Also there is an undesirable psychological effect in that the operator sometimes feels precariously placed in such an appendage which is outside of the normal fuselage structure. Attempts to move the operator at a further forward location in the fuselage generally result in giving the operator a less advantageous view for precision operation of the boom.
With regard to the prior art disclosed in the patent literature, U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,523, Leisy, discloses an aircraft refueling boom where the operator is located in a seated position in the fuselage moderately to the rear of the pivot mounting of the refueling boom. One of the problems with this particular arrangement is that to give the operator an adequate view of the boom moving to the extreme of its operating limits, a relatively large viewing window is required, which in turn necessitates additional reinforcing structures.
There are also in the prior art patents a number of arrangements for positioning a gunner or an operator of armaments of some sort.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,585, Trimback, discloses a gunner seat having a curved track along which the seat moves so that it can be positioned at various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,887, Corte, shows another form of a rotatably mounted gunner seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,410, Klemper et al, shows a gun mounting where the operator is positioned remote from the gun mounting itself, with the operator obtaining a view for operation of the gun through a periscope-like device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,185, Hurley, discloses a particular configuration of a pressurized chamber for an operator of a gun in an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,389,997, Pontius 3d, et al, shows a periscope arrangement for a gun turret.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,314, shows yet another periscope arrangement through which a gunner can obtain a view for operating aircraft armaments.
Another optical device for sighting of aircraft armaments is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,676, Holschuh et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,434, Myron, shows a missile turret at the aft end of an airplane which is operated from a remote position in an aircraft.
Another group of prior art patents show miscellaneous seating arrangements for aircraft pilots or other personnel.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,882,315, Clayton, shows a pilot's seat, the position of which is adjustable to provide an improved view for the pilot in various situations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,284, Pall et al, shows yet another arrangement for a vertically adjustable pilot's seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,112, Campbell et al, shows a vertically adjustable seat for a pilot which enables the pilot to perform additional duties in the aircraft by moving him to different operating locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,190,589, Mennborg, shows an arrangement for an ejection seat for a high speed aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,434, Von Beckh, shows a seat which is adjustable to enable the operator to withstand a high "G" environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,465 shows a supinaping seat for an aircraft cockpit, in which the pilot is provided with controls positioned on right and left arm rests of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,453, Firestone, shows a seating arrangement where a pilot, flying solo, can fly an airplane having dual controls.
Also shown in the prior art are various arrangements for improving the view of passengers in an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,811, Bell, shows an aircraft having a window in the floor of the fuselage, with the passenger seats being arranged around the window for a view of the terrain below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,761, discloses an arrangement where the passengers of an aircraft are placed in a forward transparent portion of the fuselage for a rather wide view, and the pilot is placed above, behind the passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,209, Trufanoff, et al, provides an optical viewing window for an SST aircraft where the passengers see an image that is presented on a projection screen.
Another group of prior art patents show a variety of optical devices which give the operator of a vehicle a rear view. U.S. Pat. No. 1,841,176, Fromer, shows a rear view mirror placed beneath the floorboard of an automobile to provide a rear view.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,027, McMaster et al, shows a periscope-like device designed for use in either an aircraft or a mobile land vehicle, whereby the operator can obtain a rear view.
Another periscope device for automobiles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,191, Goldman.
A one-way mirror periscope rear vision system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,788, Clark.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,537, discloses an operator's cab for a work performing land traveling land vehicle, such as a "log stacker."
It is an object of the present invention to provide an operating station for a refueling boom, in which the operator is placed in a convenient sitting position with an adequate view of the refueling envelope of the boom, which operating station is so arranged as to keep to a practical minimum undesired structural modifications of the basic aircraft structure. It is a further object of the present invention to provide the operating station for a refueling boom in which two or three people, such as an operator and one or two observers or instructors, can function with reasonable convenience.